Flying High
by waldorbes
Summary: First Roger/Hermione Fic. I don't own the characters just the storyline. Roger and Hermione had a one night thing. Roger still cares, and Hermione doesn't want him to. Rated M for language and mentions of sex.


Watching the brooms fly back and forth Hermione's auburn orbs couldn't let her eyes stay in one spot.

Watching the brooms fly back and forth Hermione's auburn orbs couldn't stay in one spot. That was always how it was when she watched Quidditch. Normally she really couldn't stand the sport but for some reason she accepted the tickets when a co-worker offered them to her. She didn't understand why she did.

_"Oh come on Hermione. Take them and have a good time." Hermione bit her lower lip in hesitation as Tina shoved the tickets in her face. She sighed and let her lips slip sideways._

_"I don't know." Tina was persistent. She took Hermione's hand and put the ticket in her hand._

_"You are taking the two days off and you are going to this game. Or I will have you fired." Tina finished in a playful tone and smiled at Hermione._

_"I guess I have to go now, huh?" Hermione asked with playfulness in her tone. With a curt and satisfied nod from her boss, Tina, walked off and left Hermione to her thoughts._

_Looking down at the tickets she realized that it was going to be a game between the Holyhead Harpies and the Tutshill Tornadoes. In her head the tornadoes sounded really familiar to her but she didn't know why. She shrugged it off and put the ticket in her purse as she returned to work._

And so now here she was just watching the game and was only half there. Her head was more in her hotel room with her paperwork in front of her. It always seemed to be that way with her. She was still in her thoughts when she heard the commentator say something that she didn't expect.

"And there goes Roger Davies making an amazing dive to catch the quaffle before Robert Sykes even has the chance to release that it was heading towards him! Truly amazing Quittich player right there folks." Hermione sat there dazed and amazed. She couldn't believe that someone she actually knew was on a world famous Quittich team, and wasn't on the reserve. Sure there was Oliver Wood but again, he was on the reserve.

The war had ended about three years ago, which meant that Roger had left Hogwarts only five years ago. She wondered if he remembered his time there or anyone from his time there. He probably didn't, after all now he was a world famous Quidditch player and according to the commentator, a rather talented one at that.

For the rest of the game Hermione's eyes followed Roger's blur on the field. She wasn't totally sure why but for some reason they stayed on him. He was different from the last time she had seen him. Granted the last time she had seen him they were fighting Voldermort and she really couldn't sit down at that moment and have tea and crumpets to catch up now could they?

Not that they really had anything to catch up on. They had only talked once or twice in their shared years in Hogwarts. It was mostly about schoolwork anyway. What else do Ravenclaws and the 'Brightest Witch of the Age' talk about?

Finally the game ended and the Tornadoes had won, thanks in large part to one chaser named Roger Davies. Making her way out of the stadium Hermione had no idea that Roger had seen her as well, after all, how could she? He was flying all around the sky and she had stayed stationary in her seat.

Outside the arena it had been like a large festival. Vendors had set up little booths and food and drink were being sold everywhere you turned. It felt like the Quidditch World Cup all over again. She only hoped that it wouldn't end the same way.

She spotted a large tree at the edge of the little area with everything inside and decided to go over and read. Slowly she walked over and sat down against the tree, taking out a book that was in her purse and started reading. Getting absorbed in the book, hours felt like minutes and minutes like seconds. She wasn't aware of how much time had past when she felt a shadow cast over her, and then a chuckle rang in her ears.

"Well, it looks like some things never change do they Granger?" looking up, Hermione let a soft smile spread across her face as she saw Roger. She laughed at his statement and shrugged.

"I guess some things don't change Davies. Good game by the way." Roger returned the smile and shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks. How is everything? I really never expected you to be at a Quidditch game unless Harry or Ron were playing." Hermione's eyebrow did a little shrug of it's own. It was true that she was never really one for Quidditch but she didn't mind watching it.

"My boss gave me the tickets and told me to take a day off." She said with a laugh. Roger returned the laugh and did something she didn't expect him to do. Sit down next to her. She was happy in a sense. It gave her eyes a rest. Where he had been standing he was right in front of the sun causing bright streaks to encircle his figure and slightly blind her when she was looking at him. She didn't have to squint anymore.

"Still the workaholic huh, Granger?" he gave her a smile and she returned it despite really wanting to.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She paused, leaning back onto her hands. "You know," she wasn't even sure what she was going to say at that moment. She had known but it totally left her head. She turned back to him and laughed.

"What is it Granger?" Hermione just shook her head.

"I just forgot what I was going to say." Roger seemed to take this well. Almost as if he wasn't in shock that she was at a loss for words in front of him. "What are you so on about Davies?" Roger just shook his head with a smug smile on his lips.

"You are speechless in front of me, admit it, I can still make you go speechless."

Hermione simply looked at him as if he had grown three additional heads. Apparently Roger took it as something to prove him right. "See," he said with a showing hand gesture.

She started to sputter at his cockiness. "I am not speechless! Well, I am, but not because of your looks or anything." Another smug smile slipped onto his lips.

"I never said anything about my looks." His eyebrows wiggled and she shook her head and scoffed.

"You're too cocky. Even now." She shook her head once more and put her book in her bag, standing up, and looked down at him. "Don't you have a team meeting to get to?" she asked with some form of concern in her voice. "Or perhaps some fans?" she asked with a laugh and a roll of her eyes.

Roger just shook his head with a straight face. Looking up at her he seemed like an innocent child, it was strange for Hermione to see him like that.

Roger saw her in a certain way, and she knew that. He had told her just how he saw in her one night when they were studying.

_Hermione's quill scratched roughly across the parchment in front of her. It was late but she was trying to get as much studying into the rest of the night as she could._

_Finally she closed her potions book and sighed. She was finally done with her notes for that subject. Two more subjects and then she would be done studying; at least for the night that is. Sighing she let her body rest against the table._

_"Tired, Granger?" said a deep voice causing Hermione's head to pop up in shock._

_"Huh?" she asked softly, her eyes unfocused._

_Finally her eyes started to focus in on one Roger Davies. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up more, shrugging. "I just finished notes for Potions. What are you doing here?" she asked as he merely chuckled._

_"I was studying, and then I saw you asleep. I figured I could bother you." Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. Rubbing her eyes once more she looked up at him._

_"Wait, I fell asleep?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Shit." He seemed shocked at her words. However, it was a mocking shock._

_"Granger! Language." He reprimanded and she simply rolled her eyes once more. Packing her books into her bag she picked it up and swung it over her shoulder and turned to him._

_"I learned it from the best." She said with a cheeky smile and started to walk past him, out of the library when she was caught. Something pulled her back and turned her around and soon claimed her lips with theirs. She was shocked at first and didn't know what to do. Quickly she realized it was Roger kissing her and she put her hands against his chest and pushed him away, looking up into his confused and lust filled eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?!"_

_It was as if her cursing was a trigger for him, because as soon as she finished speaking he claimed her lips again, with more hunger this time. It took more effort this time for her to push him away. After all, a bloke, two years your senior, and a Quidditch player at that, holding onto you and snogging the daylights out of you is slightly difficult to push away. Not because she didn't want him to stop, but because he was after all, stronger than her by a lot. Finally she was able to push his lips away from hers and looked up at him, with a mad and confused look._

_"I'll ask you aga-" he cut her off with a finger against her lips and she just pursed her lips and glared at him through her eyes that had thinned to the size of tiny slits._

_"Shh, Granger. You have my curiosity; don't make me lose it. Not just yet." That only boggled her mind more._

_"What? Your curiosity?" He nodded. "What are you curious about?"_

_"How bad you are." He replied with a smug smirk. Hermione only raised her brow in confusion._

_"How bad, I am?" he nodded once more, seeming completely calm as if he were telling her the weather._

_"Any girl can kiss a bloke, I wonder how far you would take it though." he pulled her closer, smelling her hair as he slipped a note into her hand, and folding her hand around the parchment. Once he knew it was safely in her hand before he broke away from her and looked down, winking. He shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and left Hermione, alone in the library._

_Hermione watched him walk away and was completely confused. Looking down into her hand she read the note. In a slightly untidy scrawl, it read 'Sex?' and with a growl, Hermione was out of the library in pursuit of the elder Ravenclaw, to give him a piece of her mind._

Hermione could remember that night all too well. It was the night she had almost lost her virginity. It still bugged her to that day as to why she had even gone to follow him into that classroom. She was truly too stubborn to let it drop without a fight.

Looking down at Roger, he still looked like an innocent child. He stood and took a hold of her hand, pulling her back towards the tree they had been sitting against. Roger sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap, looking into her eyes.

"I don't care if there are fans that want to see me. I only want to see you." He placed his hand softly on her face and he started to lean in to kiss her. She however, turned away and let his lips touch her cheek.

"You're not going to get sex," she said with conviction ringing in her soft voice.

"I don't care. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past few years. That night was amazing even though we didn't have sex, it was still amazing." Roger paused and started to take a deep breath before he continued. "I think, I think," he took another breath as if he were struggling with something. Hermione's eyes went wide when she thought she understood what he was going to say.

"Roger, you don't love me." She said before he could continue.

"How do you know?" he said rather offended, as he dropped his hand from her face, still staring straight into her eyes.

"Because," she paused and cleared her throat softly, "If you did, you would have come after me."

Roger seemed defeated after her words and looked down. Hermione used her finger to lift his face to look at hers. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, letting her lips linger on his skin for a moment, before pulling away to look at him.

"I want to be your friend." She said looking into his eyes.

"I want to be more."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Then go." He said, wanting her as far away from him as possible. Hermione stood and straightened herself up, shrugging her bag farther onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at him.

"Go Hermione. Just go." He said softly, waving her off.

She knew that was her cue and she turned on her heel and walked back into the crowd of people; not looking back on him, knowing that he wouldn't look at her ever again, and that was the way that she felt was best.


End file.
